degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheChickenLawyer/Vacation/stuff
Well this is my 1st Blog post so I will start with saying I am on vacation. I packed some stuff an went to Miami. I needed some time away from the Michigan cold. I love the weather. an I woke up this morning to find good news:) Zoe's thing is out in the open. Sim makes an assembly to talk about the Nude thing on the site. it gone be so epic! I cant wait to see what he says in the 1st scene opener. it also means Zoe might get the credits. I am not hating on her so I expect her to be gone before F2. since its all out in the open maybe the girls will get scared. we all know she wont turn herself in so someone else will. There's Frankie & Hunter. who will it be, maybe she gets a text message saying there's nothing left to do. I wonder f the police will come or not since the schools name is in the site. who knows but this is what I really wanted for Xmas. I wanted to see Zoe go. she's good looking an all but she never got a happy ending, an since the events are in order its only right for her to go down so will she be in the competition in F1? god I hope not but we see Miles & Maya looking for Frankie an I swore I saw her in a uniform. I don't think she will be here after that so Zoe no 14B. it makes sense. if that happens I will cheer. I got some drinks (sprite) saved for it. then ill eat myself silly in chips. an the looks on her face in this will be awesome. her last scenes. it makes sense why there's a marathon, the rise & fall, to bad SHIELD never has a marathon. but since each episode is an hour a marathon would be all damn day. which id be ok with. i'm so happy. I always check my phone to see if there's any good stuff, an look what I found, I'm usually sluggish in the morning but now I'm wide awake, I cant stop smiling. but if the popo get involved its funny. but lets not go overboard. her getting kicked out is enough for me. like When Whitehall died he just got shot, an not with a good gun either but he got shot b phil. an it was awesome seeing him down, but the look on Daisy's dads face was so hulk. I will watch 14B even more with hopefully no Zoe. who knew in the mid season ending (even though in Degrassi land there's only a month left) she would go down. I bet she wishes shed go back in time now ha? an I cant wait to see Becky graduate I bet she looks cute in her gown. I will download every episode until 14B an take screenshots. I will also put the screenshots & videos up on google drive. 2. I will be shoppin in Florida! I will have lots of bags. locally I am in my vacation crib. I have nothing but convertibles here. I'm dressed like Dipper Pines right now from head ta toe. i'll shop an eat till I shit chickens. I wont be back to my real house till next weekend. I will be making some mixes too. I don't know what to do for covers. 1 of my friends is whipping up a Zoe time mag cover. geeks help other geeks, we help regular people but that's usually in the geek squad. their geeks in training. 3. Peep this awesome mix! https://hearthis.at/fierre.royaly/05-familiar-feat-travi-scott-fr/ The song is called "Familiar (Flaminican Remix)" by TY$L Ft Travis Scott, Fredo Santana & 2Chainz. http://i481.photobucket.com/albums/rr175/FZP2009/Covers/Familiar1_zps35a4ebe0.jpg http://i481.photobucket.com/albums/rr175/FZP2009/Covers/Familiar1Remix_zps24a88bc3.jpg the 1st Cover is the original I made. I edited the colors of the Rolls Royce and the fonts, notice the game font too. I looked hard for that font! so I did 2 separate covers. someday i'll put 2Chainz in the 1st cover, I might have to do that On January 17th after the big finale:) The 1st cover is the 2Chainz Remix. I added the spinners to the Mazda. Category:Blog posts